


Lucky

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let’s bang it out AU with clexa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Clarke gazes at her friend, a soft smile on her face as she takes in the grin stretched across Raven’s face. The two of them had come out tonight dead set on finding someone to take home and within an hour of arriving, the brunette was already leaving on the arm of a very attractive man named Bellamy.

Clarke was now sitting at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey as she occasionally glances around the room hoping that someone would catch her eye. But no such luck, everyone in the bar seemed to be pretty content just milling about not a care in the world.

She’s about to give up when a pretty brunette slides into the seat next to hers, ordering a beer before turning to face Clarke saying, “Was it your friend that went home with Bellamy?”

Clarke looks the girl over, her eyes taking in the girl’s features. She was rather pretty, light brown hair pulled back in intricate braids and eyes like a spring meadow. Clarke smiles lopsidedly just a little  bit drunk which is why her voice is louder than normal when she bellows, “Yup! Raven went home with Bellamy and they’re gonna fuck.”

There’s an amused grin stretched across the girl’s face and she quirks an eyebrow at Clarke before saying, “Do you really have to be so crude? Couldn’t you just say they’re going to have sex?”

At that response, Clarke’s eyes widen and she’s mildly shocked. Did this girl just tell her off for swearing? Who even did that? Since she was rather drunk, Clarke just scoffs before drawling, “I’m so sorry. Let me rephrase that. Bellamy and Raven are going to consummate their relationship. Is that better…?”

Hearing the obvious sarcasm in Clarke’s tone and the question as well the girl just sniffs snobbily saying, “Lexa and yes it is.”

Clarke just giggles before turning back to her glass, taking a giant swig of the liquid. It burned going down her throat but she didn’t seem to mind all that much. Instead she fixed her gaze back onto Lexa, eyes turning steely.

“Do you have something against the word fuck or just swearing in general?”

Lexa seems to be surprised that Clarke was still talking to her. There was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes as she replies, “I think swearing is unbecoming. Why reduce yourself to using such crude language when the English language is filled with words that can carry the same meaning.”

Clarke lets out a sharp bark of laughter wondering if Lexa was really preaching about swearing was something that only uncouth people did. She sighs softly her next words coming out in only a whisper.

“That is a very narrow minded way of thinking. Just because I like to swear, and throw around the word ‘fuck’ it doesn’t mean that I don’t know any of those other beautiful words in the English language. So really you need to change your fucking thinking before you get yourself into some deep shit.”

Clarke is slightly out of breath at the end of her drunken tirade but when she looks over at Lexa expecting to see a scowl on the other girl’s face. She’s surprised to see that Lexa was actually looking at her with amusement in her eyes.

Scowling Clarke jabs her finger at Lexa slurring, “What are you smiling about?”

“Well you seem to be rather spirited tonight….?”

“Clarke.”

Muttering her name, Clarke turns back to her drink which means she almost misses what Lexa says next.

“So Clarke, to put it in terms you like do you want to fuck tonight?”

Clarke almost chokes on her whiskey when she hears the cuss word fall naturally from Lexa’s lips. Spinning back around to gaze at the brunette Clarke runs her eyes over Lexa once more before saying, “Sure you’re hot. Let’s fuck.” Her eyes widen comically before she amends, “Oops I’m sorry. Let’s have sex tonight.”

Lexa’s smirk only grows and Clarke can’t help but feel a touch daring. It seemed like Raven wasn’t the only one getting lucky tonight.

  
  



End file.
